


Stay

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, Kissing, Romance, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: "Do you think I'd be going out with you if I wasn't attracted to you?"His brows knit together tightly as he processed the words. But then he looked down again with a scoff as he waved the waiter over to their table."That's impossible.""Oh no, you've had enough," Shego said emphatically.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 32





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Random Drakgo for reasons. I have the writing bug again! Longfics in progress.
> 
> Also! If you're not reading "Random Tales of Drakgo" by the inestimable **GothicThundra** , you go do that right now. (And if you're an AO3-only sort of person, there are over 100 chapters on FFn.) It's more important than this measly little fic. And if you're not caught up on the latest chapters... Let me speak, as the humble editor... If you are just a Drakken or Shego fan and don't even ship them, you're gonna want to catch up. It'll be the best fanfic in the KP universe you've ever read. But sorry—no spoilers!!! Just do it. Now. Go read it now. Kthxbai. Link—> [RTD a.k.a. the most amazing Drakgo Slow-burn of all time!!!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13260070/1/Random-Tales-of-Drakgo)

Shego eyed Drakken with a mixture of suspicion and concern. She had been giving him the same look for the past hour and half, but he had yet to notice through the look he'd been giving her. It started after his third drink, and after he'd started glancing at her with disdain, as if she'd done something to upset him.

But she hadn't done anything. In fact, she'd gone out of her way for him that night.

They were at Drakken's favored karaoke bar, and while it was far from a nice place she had dressed up since they were technically on a date. Even though it was their regular karaoke night, Drakken had made it very clear...through repeated asking, far exceeding the norm, that it was in fact a date.

 _"Yes, it's a date! We're going on a date. We've gone on dates before. Why do you keep asking?"_ she had said in annoyance after what must have been the sixth or seventh time he had asked.

Although in truth, it didn't feel like a date. They sat at their usual table, eating their usual appetizers, and drinking their usual drinks. The only difference was their attire, and that she had felt much more embarrassed singing with him than usual as he proudly wore his 1970's blue leisure suit and poorly matched Hawaiian tie. She looked very out of place next to him in her short, green dress.

If their relationship lasted, she was going to have to update his wardrobe.

But no, she had taken extra pains for the date, since she knew it would make him happy. It was Drakken whose behavior was off, with the drinking and silence and moodiness.

As he gave her another miserable glance she frowned. It had all gone on long enough. But before she could speak, he stood up and approached the stage. It was his turn again.

Soft jazz strings from an old recording filtered through the speakers as Drakken adjusted the microphone. And when he began singing, the tones were slow, low, and sultry.

_"My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine, you make me smile with my heart. Your looks are laughable, unphotographable, yet you're my favorite work of art."_

Shego's brow rose as she straightened uncomfortably in her chair. He had glanced at her just as the lyrics began. Was he...was he insulting her?

_"Is your figure less than Greek? Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak, are you smart?"_

Shego's anger had begun to boil, but it stopped abruptly as she watched the look in his eyes become distant. He was looking away at nothing as he crooned the lyrics, the stage lights shining in his dark eyes. And as he held the long notes, the emotion that the lights revealed behind his eyes was sadness, and worry. Her lips parted as she realized... He wasn't insulting her. He was singing the song as if it was about himself.

_"But don't change a hair for me, not if you care for me. Stay funny valentine, stay. Each day is Valentine's day."_

She leaned forward on her elbows and rested her chin in her hands thoughtfully. Why would he be worrying about his looks all of a sudden, after they had been dating for two months? Had she been too obvious about the old-fashioned suit he was wearing? It wouldn't explain him thinking he was unattractive in general.

As he repeated the final lines, he closed his eyes and sang them with a pleading passion. Shego felt shivers run across her skin as his voice rose skillfully with the apex of the song, controlled and strong. He lowered his voice to a hush as he sang the last words, and applause rang through the bar before he had even finished.

Shego leaned back and blinked as she stared at him. He had meant every word of the song, but he was interpreting it backwards. Why did he think he was unattractive all of a sudden?

Drakken stepped back to the table and sat down, the applause still sounding. Before he was even in the seat his drink was in his hand and the disdainful look was back on his face.

"Okay," Shego said, leaning close to him. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing," Drakken grumbled.

"Don't give me that. You've been looking at me like I took your lunch money and then you go and sing that, like...like I've been..."

She tossed her hands up lightly as his scowl deepened. The next act had begun singing an Oh Boyz song on stage, and Drakken waved her off as if he was trying to watch it. But it was something they had seen at least two dozen times.

"Come _on_ Drakken, what gives?"

He looked back at her with the same, inexplicable contempt as he knocked back the rest of his drink. He set the glass down too hard as he let out a low growl.

"You! You—" Shego had started gesturing for him to lower his voice, and he glanced around and remembered where they were. It didn't shake the frown on his face however. "You sit there looking...looking like that. And I'm just..." He shook his head as he gestured to himself. "It's laughable, you with me."

Shego's jaw set in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a goddess. And I'm...I'm hideous," he said, looking down in defeat. He picked up his glass and then scowled as he found it empty. He looked hopefully over at hers, but she pushed it back with her hand out of his reach. He frowned at his own glass.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Drakken."

He looked up and frowned.

"Do you think I'd be going out with you if I wasn't attracted to you?"

His brows knit together tightly as he processed the words. But then he looked down again with a scoff as he waved the waiter over to their table.

"That's impossible."

"Oh no, you've had enough," Shego said emphatically.

Drakken's frown deepened. "But Shego!"

"He's had enough," Shego instructed firmly when the waiter approached. The man nodded and stepped away a bit warily.

Drakken began grumbling something unintelligible as his fists clenched on top of the table.

"Drakken. Drakken... Dr. D.!" she said a bit louder when she couldn't get his attention.

"What?" he said glumly.

"When did this start? I mean, we've been going out for two months now... I thought things were..." she shrugged lightly, "going well."

"Don't you ever look in a mirror?" Drakken said lowly.

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah..."

He seemed to study her, testing her words for truth even though his frown seemed fixed. He rolled his eyes and looked down again.

"Then you're not looking close enough..."

"Doc, you're not making any sense," she said impatiently.

"If you paid more attention you'd see that...that someone as perfect and beautiful as you doesn't belong with someone who...who looks in the mirror and sees..." he picked up his empty glass and stared down into the bottom, where his reflection shone back faint and distorted, "...me."

Shego fairly shook as anger rose hot in her veins.

"Drakken."

He spun the glass around on the table, shaking his head sorrowfully. Applause rang through the room as the performer on stage finished his turn.

"Drakken!" Shego said more loudly, grabbing him by his blue polyester lapels and yanking up harshly to his feet.

He stared down at her with wide eyes, clearly shocked. And then she stepped up on her toes and brought her lips to meet his in a fierce kiss.

He didn't respond for several seconds. But as soon as he did she draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed herself against him. Her lips worked furiously against his, and before long a low growl sounded from deep in his chest. She slid her tongue between his parted lips and felt the answering, warm touch from his. His hands found her waist and his fingers dug hard into her flesh as he returned her kiss with an almost desperate passion.

She wrapped her arms further around his neck and held onto her own arms tightly as she felt her knees weaken. She sank against him and was prepared to lose herself in the kiss entirely, when the roars of applause and raucous cheering reached her ears. Drakken had moved one of his hands to her back and was sliding it downward. She broke out of the kiss in a hurry just before things became too indecent, and she blushed deeply at the sounds of the hoots of the crowd that were joined by groans of disappointment.

She looked up at Drakken and watched him slowly blush as he realized exactly what had transpired. She felt him breathing as heavily as she was as she clung to him, her arms still around his neck for support as she found her feet. After a moment he looked down at her in a mixture of apology and embarrassment.

She blinked twice, and then rose up on her toes to place her lips against his ear.

"Let's get out of here..." she murmured huskily.

He turned and looked at her in surprise, his cheeks reddening further.

She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm not done showing you how attractive you are."

For a moment he looked like he was going to deny her and start wallowing in self-loathing again. Thinking quickly, she bit her lower lip lightly and let the flesh slowly escape from her white teeth, her eyes locked on his and smoldering with seduction.

She felt him shudder. He released his hold on her and grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and helped her into it. Then she grabbed his hand and smirked at him as she fairly ran to the door. He smiled shyly, but happily back at her as the crowd cheered behind them.

* * *

Shego woke up to a slight pain behind her eyes, and a second later registered the scratchy sheets that covered her naked body and how she wasn't quite warm enough. She opened her eyes and blinked into the artificial light of the hotel room and the drab scenery that the dim halogen bulbs illuminated.

_'We didn't turn the light off...'_

Her eyes drifted over to the blue shoulder of the man sleeping only inches away from her. She smiled, and recalled the previous night.

After running out of the karaoke bar they had barely made it to the parking lot. He'd only had her up against the side of the hover-car for a few seconds before she had insisted they stop and get a hotel room. Otherwise, it was a one hundred percent probability they would have been arrested for public indecency.

She had been hoping for some time that he would make a bolder move. It was true however, that he had been greatly motivated by alcohol, and also true that she had started it... But oh, had he ever finished it!

A slight shifting next to her brought her attention to Drakken, who had lifted a hand to rub his eyes.

"Ngh... I am never drinking again..." he muttered, seemingly to himself.

Shego grinned. She felt a flush of heat at the memory of the previous night, and she tiredly shifted beneath the cheap sheets of the hotel bed and sleepily moved toward him. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was definitely too early. She lay her head on his chest and dropped her arm over him and let out a soft hum of happiness as she closed her eyes.

Just then she heard him gasp which sounded louder for her ear being on his chest, and then she let out a small cry as she was flung backward by Drakken suddenly sitting bolt-upright in the bed. She would have yelled at him but for the frantic, frightened look on his face as his eyes darted around the unfamiliar environment.

"What happened!? What...where..."

He was sputtering and almost forgetting to use words as his eyes rapidly took everything in. They finally landed on where she lay leaning on her elbow and looking at him with slight annoyance, and then his breath caught. Fear flashed into his eyes and she watched him swallow slowly as understanding reached his eyes.

"Oh no..." he breathed.

Shego's heart sank.

"'Oh no?' What's that supposed to mean?" she asked shakily and swatted him with her pillow.

"What...what happened last night?"

Shego's eyes widened.

"You don't remember?"

She thought back to how quickly everything had progressed once they had gotten up to the hotel room. It was true, he'd shown a little fear and uncertainty in his brief flashes of sobriety, but...for the most part he had seemed as happy as she was. Had he not been?

She watched as he swallowed nervously again and reached a hand a few inches toward her, before recoiling in fear.

"Well, um...I remember...s-some things. I...I'm so sorry, Shego," he said anxiously.

She grabbed her pillow back and dropped her head onto it, rolling to face away from him and curling in on herself. It had been the most...amazing, and wonderful night of her life. She had thought he felt the same. But if he didn't remember... Tears threatened to fill her eyes, and she angrily fought against the sensation.

"Please, please Shego... I'm so sorry... I never would have...please, you know I would never... I had too much to drink... Oh! Oh no, I actually— I didn't even use a— Nngh, I am _never_ drinking again!"

Her heart began to ache as she listened to his anxious ramblings. He would have never...?

"Shego? Please...forgive me... Why aren't you...? Um...oh, are you... Are you all right? I'm so sorry!"

When she opened her mouth to speak her throat immediately constricted. She couldn't stop herself from sniffling as words finally found their way out of her lips.

"I thought you wanted last night."

She heard Drakken shift on the bed behind her.

"Well I, ah, I...I...I had... _far_ too much to drink. If I had been sober I never would have...um. Of course, that's no excuse," he growled under his breath.

Shego rolled over to face him, the sheets tucked up to her chin as she peered at him. She knew her eyes were slightly teary, but she couldn't help it.

"So the past two months have just been...? I thought..."

She couldn't finish either sentence. The idea that he had just been dating her...to date her, and that there wasn't something deeper between them was devastating. But...there had to be! With the way he'd looked at her and treated her the night before... Nobody could fake that. Especially while drunk.

Drakken appeared confused as she watched him, and still absolutely petrified. "Well I...but I... But you, with me, like this..." he gestured to the space between them and blushed.

Shego sat up and held the blankets to her chest as her eyes narrowed. "What? You thought you would date me and that we would never get any closer than...than you holding my hand sometimes?"

He blushed. "I...well, but..."

Shego channeled her emotions into the safety of anger. "But _what!?"_ she spat at him.

"I didn't think you were actually interested in me!" he blurted out in a rush.

Shego's eyes narrowed. "What? Then...all this time...?"

"I thought you were just...just...humoring me. Because why would someone like you want someone like me!" he came back with his own, much smaller flash of anger. It was only there to conceal his fear and sadness.

She grit her teeth. "You mean after everything last night...and you're still stuck on this? Drakken!" She moved forward to lean into his face and he moved back in fright. " _I_ wasn't drunk last night! I was very much in control and aware of exactly what was going on. Getting this hotel room was my idea, remember?"

She sank back slightly as she realized again, he didn't remember. What had been complete and utter glory for her had been...what, for him?

"You mean..."

She looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. He looked less afraid and more like he was willing to listen to her. Finally.

"So when you said...you had been waiting for this...you really meant it?"

Shego sat up straighter, her eyes boring into his. "You remember I said that? You _do_ remember?"

He glanced down guiltily and nodded. "...Um. Yes."

"Everything?" she pressed, hope rising within her.

He looked up at her and hesitated, swallowing nervously. "Yes."

She stared at him for a moment and then sighed and sank down to rest on her forearms. Her eyes closed as she hung her head.

"Shego?"

"Then why...if you remember, then why would you think...that I don't want you?"

She felt Drakken move closer to her. "I thought...maybe you'd had too much to drink too. Because—"

She looked up and cut him off angrily. "If you say one more negative thing about yourself I'm going to..." She lifted a hand and let green flames swirl around it for a moment.

Drakken drew in a nervous breath, and then he lay down on his side to see her face. She pushed her hair back as she turned toward him anxiously.

"Drakken..."

He watched her cautiously. She thought some liquid courage actually wasn't such a bad idea right then. But she took a deep breath and plunged bravely ahead.

"Last night was...the best night of my life."

His breath caught. She watched as he studied her, looking for any explanation for her words other than what she'd said. With a sudden flash of fear, she wondered if he really had only acted because of the alcohol and on the desires her kiss at the bar had stirred in him. He still may not, in fact...feel the way she did.

"It was?"

She bit down on her emotions as she looked at him seriously. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest beneath the blanket and wrapped her arms tightly around them. He sat up along with her.

"But if it was just a mistake for you, then...then I guess we're done."

His breath fell from his lips in a fearful gasp. He leaned forward suddenly.

"No!" he cried and reached for her, his hands stopping just short of grabbing her shoulders.

She held her breath and tried to force down the pain her chest. Her eyes stared hard into his.

"No, what?"

Drakken blinked and his face flushed. "No, I...I don't want us to be done."

She sat up a bit straighter, but raised an eyebrow at him.

He swallowed nervously. "And no...last night...wasn't a mistake."

She felt the tightness in her chest begin to release. She stared at him, and he stared nervously back. How could they have gone from the deepest possible intimacy the night before, to such uncertainty?

She almost scowled as she realized, she was going to have to fix it again. Why couldn't he just...man up? She held the blankets to her chest as she moved toward him, and then she put one arm around his neck as she brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

He hesitantly returned the tender caress, but then pulled back to look at her as if to judge her reason for kissing him. Her heart sank again and she hoped he couldn't see the pleading in her eyes. Why...why didn't he want her?

"Um..." She looked down as she worried that the night had in fact, been a mistake. She must have pushed him too far, too soon... Though he certainly hadn't acted with any restraint.

His fingers sliding under her jaw brought her eyes back up to his. He looked nervous... But he was tilting her chin toward his, and his other arm had circled gently around her waist. She could feel him shaking.

This time his lips met hers with fire, and she sank into the kiss in relief. Maybe it was fine... Maybe they both just needed to relax...

She set both arms around him and as she did, the blanket she'd held up fell between them. She pressed her chest against his, and she felt his breath catch at the contact. But he didn't let her go or stop kissing her.

_'I love him...'_

As his arms tightened around her and his kiss strengthened with purpose, she hoped she could find the courage to tell him soon.


End file.
